Rejected Ai
by Savay-of-F12
Summary: There's a new girl at Domino High... and her life so far is living hell. Friendless, and depressed, there might be only one person who can save her, and bring back joy to her life... SetoxOC
1. New Student

((New fanfic, again. First, I have to let you know, right now, I'm obsessing over Seto Kaiba. Yeah, don't ask me why. I like Bakura more still, but Seto has a close second. (Don't kill me Marissa and Lily!)

**EDIT:** I rewrote the first chapter. It's less funny, but still has "five points!" in it. XD

And I'm adding this dedication to someone really special in my life.

_Ok, you're going to kill me, but this story is dedicated to Emma. Out of all my friends, I've known her in for the least, but we became really good friends last semester of school. Ok, I'm saying that all my other friends are just important, but this story Emma, it's to entertain you when you move to Florida. Show your new friends how insane I really am. XD_

_But also, special thanks to kickkid3, for telling me if the rewritten was better or not. _

_Calligirl13, for getting me into the TGC._

_KaissaBluemoon; you made me like Seto, and learn how cool he is!_

_Happyham, same as above, and for always making me feel like I wasn't the only insane one!_

_Halo of Chaos… you give me some hilarious ideas! _

_Christine. You make sure I don't go over the edge of insanity. _

_Anyways, THANK YOU SO FRIGGIN' MUCH!_

Anyways, enjoy Rejected Ai! Ai, by the way, means love.))

"Great, of course it had to happen to _me_!" A pale hand held the note. That note that said she had to meet _him_. Of all the people. The orange-locked girl was just someone normal, so why should she be forced to humiliate herself in front or someone she even had heard about in the small town of Flamingo, Florida!

She took no notice of the rain that was falling and starting to creep towards her due to the wind. She just stuffed that hell of a note into her jacket pocket and waited, as the note instructed.

She would wait for him to come and show her around this alien planet. She luckily, was fluent in his—the school's—language. Thank God.

She bit her finger nails, a bad habit of hers. What if he didn't come? What if he had some meeting? What if was all a joke? What if-?

Her thoughts were cut short. A sleek black limo pulled up in front of the staircases. She watched intently as a brunette stepped out. He was in one of the male's usual uniforms, with black shoes on. Instead of a courier bag like hers, he carried a briefcase. Her shoes were scuffed and no longer just black, while his were newly shined. Her gaudy red umbrella that sat next to her, folded shut was full of holes, while his was black, and seemed brand new.

He started walking towards the school, what seemed to be her. He didn't even bother to stop and thank his driver for bringing him to school, nor did he make contact with any living thing. Soon she could hear his shoes softly clicking over the rain. He walked up the stairs and passed by her. His ice blue eyes took no notice of her. She noticed them; they seemed to stand out on his face, even if they were a pale color such as his skin.

Part of her fumed with anger. Another felt broken that he had took no notice of her. Another felt it was necessary for her to talk to him. He reached for the door…

"Uh, excuse, are you Seto Kaiba?" She asked him politely, touching his shoulder slightly. He flinched at the touch, but turned around. His icy blue eyes locked her sparkling green ones.

"And you are…?" He just stared at her. She so no hints of curiosity, just demands in his eyes.

"Aikata Kaiki. Pleased to meet you, Kaiba." She knew to call him by last name first, then if they ever could become close (fat chance) she could call him Seto. She offered him her hand and smiled. He just stared at her; still confused what part he played in her life right now. "You were supposed to show me around school; I'm new…"

"Oh." Seto said, obviously not caring what he almost missed out on. Then he looked at his left wrist after pulling up the blue sleeve. It revealed an expensive digital watch. "I guess since we have 30 minutes before school I could show you a bit of stuff." He didn't look to happy that he was stuck with this job. "Come on…"

She walked by his side. She realized that he had this way of walking, some sort of _air_ around him. That made you feel like a piece of crap next to him.

"What are you staring at, Kaiki?" Cold blue eyes flashed at her. She shrunk down a little.

"Oh, nothing. Just staring off in space." She lied.

"Well, that's the library and that's the cafeteria." Seto boringly pointed out things.

"Oh, ok." She thought how she might be able to strike up _some_ conversation, but couldn't think of anything. He was rather cranky, and seemed unsocial.

"And that's the head-teacher's room." Seto yawned, and the glared at the air. She observed him for a moment then…

"Do you often do this?" She asked curiously. She cocked her head to one side but just a slight angle, giving that innocent look.

"Hmm?" Seto twisted his neck towards her rather fast. He massaged it with one hand.

"Like, are you always so… well… _aggravated_?" She said, shrugging a shoulder. Seto slowly turned his head towards her. His eyes narrowed even more.

"I'm always this way, Kaiki." He said, his voice like ice cold daggers cutting into her.

"Oh." She said softly, putting her hand up to her mouth to chomp on non-existent finger nails. "I'm sorry." Seto just snorted and continued to look forwards.

"Would you not bite your nails? It's such a disgusting little habit." She instantly put her hand at her side.

"This is the homeroom." Seto tilt his head in the direction of class 3-B. "Now, we might as well go in, since it's almost time for class to start."

"You don't know how glad I am that you divided me from Wheeler." Seto sat back in his chair.

"Watch what you're saying, Kaiba!" 'Wheeler' grinded his teeth. He turned to her. "Hey, you're the new kid, right? I'm Joey Wheeler. Just call me Joey." He had a New York accent.

"Hey! I'm Yugi Motto!" She looked behind herself. A short little boy with HUGE hair that was pink, black, and blonde was Yugi.

"And I'm Tea Gardener!" The brunette in front of her waved. The bell rang and a man with long lavender hair and a strange red suit walked in. His left eye was covered in hair.

"And I'm Tristan Taylor!" Shouted another brunette.

"Tristan-boy, detention, for talking out of place!" The man said. The class stared at him. "Oh, yes, I'm Pegasus, class-boys-and-girls. I'll be subbing for you today"

"_Pegasus_!" Spat Seto. Pegasus looked at him with his golden colored eyes.

"Oh, Kaiba-boy! You're in this class!" He looked at Yugi. "Oh, and Yugi-boy too!"

"Hey, Pegasus! We have a new kid!" Joey pointed at her, Aikata.

"Oh, yes, stand up, girl!" Pegasus said happily. "State your name, and where you came from."

"Uh, hi. I'm Aikata Kaiki, and I came from Flamingo. That's in Florida, USA." Aikata swept long orange locks from her pale face. ((Halo of Chaos/Marik: that's a real place too! And I founded it… okay, just kidding

Savay: Yes. We got out a map and Halo found a random place in Florida. Savay hates Florida. Hissss…))

"Nice to meet you, Kaiki-girl!" Pegasus said happily. "Now today we shall study Ancient Egypt." Everyone looked excited except Seto who uttered a '_damn it_.'

"Ok, there are these really spiffy millennium items. Yugi-boy over there has one; the millennium puzzle, and Bakura-boy over there has the ring." Pegasus pointed to a white-haired boy.

"And if you collect all seven you get-" Pegasus was interrupted by Bakura who jumped up on his desk.

"ULTIMATE POWER!" He shouted. Pegasus smiled.

"Yes, Bakura-boy, you get five points." Pegasus stuck a sticker with a five on it on Bakura's forehead.

"W00t!" Bakura w00ted.

"Ok, anyways, the other five are the eye; which I used to have; the necklace, the key, the scales, and the rod.

"WHICH I HAVE!" A tan blonde boy also jumped on his desk, and waved around some sort of rod with a ball on top of it.

"Good demo, Marik-boy! You get five points too!" Pegasus stuck a sticker on Marik.

"Ok, these items were created by some great pharaoh's dad."

"WHICH WAS MY DAD!" Yugi stood on his desk, but now he had suddenly grew taller, and his voice was deeper.

"Yugi-boy, five points for you!" Pegasus was really just insane now. "Oh look at the time! Time for lunch!" The class ran out of the room. Aikata followed them, trying to catch up to the swarm of students.

((Ok, If you haven't guessed that was the OOC funny part. This IS part humor after all. That was one of the few funny parts. Eh heh heh.))

Aikata checked in her courier bag. She felt the cool plastic wrap that covered he turkey sandwich. She sat at a table by herself, hoping maybe, just maybe, someone would come by and ask her to sit with them.

Of course, this didn't happen. So, just started unwrapping her sandwich, and went off the daydream world. She snapped out of this state when she heard a familiar name.

"Seto, isn't that the girl you showed around today?" A young voice asked. She spotted a young boy of about 11, and Seto sitting at the table across form her. She could see the back of the boy's long spiky, jet black hair and Seto's head dwarfing this boy. Not only that, but, from where she was, she could hear every word and detail they talked about.

"Yes, Kaiki. She was a bit of a dweeb, like those fools in Yugi's group." Seto cut his steak, as red juices poured out of it. "Exactly like them, Mokuba."

"Oh, but she's sitting herself. Can we ask her to eat lunch with us, Seto?" Mokuba pulled on Seto's shirt.

"Well, brother. I'd prefer if we ate alone, and keep away from _those_ types of people." Seto took another bite of steak. "That one seems to be a major idiot in particular."

This was enough for her. She took the last bite of her sandwich, and went over to the table they were at. Seto's eyes widened. She sat down across from him. His eyes widened some more. She took a deep breath and…

**-Fin Chapter One;; New Girl-**

_Please Read and Review!_


	2. You sometimes can get quite cruel

((Ok. I'm updating really fast so kickkid3 can know the cliffy I made. XD Anyways, thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing! Anyways, how to you like the story so far? Here's the story so far: Aikata Kaiki, the new student at Domino who meets Seto Kaiba. Right now, Seto's got her pretty pissed off, so what shall she do? Dun duh dah. Find out, dummy!

_Chapter Dedicated to all you **Flamers** out there._

_Think about how Aikata is feeling, and how the people you flame might feel!_

_And then **STOP THE FLAMING**!_

_Oh, yes. This chapter is also for Emma, hoping that her life in Florida won't be as bad as Aikata Kaiki's life there. _

Enjoy this new chapter!))

"Idiot, am I?" Aikata was shaking. She felt sweat forming inside her clenched fists.

Now Seto Kaiba isn't the sort of person to be spreading nasty rumors he makes up about people he meets. So Seto blushed horribly, and looked at his feet.

"What have I done to make you hate me?" Tears started forming in her emerald green eyes. "I hardly talked to you, and when I did, I was polite!"

Seto shifted in his seat. "Well, you just seemed the goody-goody-friendship type so-" Seto was cut off.

"I am NOT that type of person, Seto Kaiba!" She stood up. "How can you judge me that easily?" Seto was looking around, getting more embarrassed every moment; more and more people were staring at them.

"Can't you see you're ruining my reputation is at stake!" Seto hissed, with a hand up to his mouth to make no one could know what he just said except her.

"Who gives a damn about your reputation? You're the must hated guy at school! Even I have noticed." She wiped away some tears with the side of her hand. Then she did something no one has ever done to a Kaiba and gotten away with it; she slapped him. Not hard, just enough for him to feel a little sting. "Now leave me be! And stop making fun of people you barley know!"

Then she walked out of the cafeteria. Seto stared at the door. The he gently touched the place where her hand had been.

_No one… has ever done that to me before… let alone some simple Yankee girl. _ He thought to himself, his hand still where hers was only a few moments ago.

"Seto! Does it hurt?" Mokuba asked, worried for Seto's sake as always.

"I'm fine…" Seto murmured. "Actually, I feel quite good…"

"Ooh, that Seto Kaiba makes my blood boil!" Aikata murmured to herself.

Still…Seto's face was so soft. And nice feeling. I've never touched a boy's face… She shook herself. No, Seto was making fun of her. Like some immature little 6-year-old!

She walked back to the classroom. Considering it was still lunch break, only a few people were in the room, reading manga and such. She went in there and got out some of her own manga.

------------------------------------------Meanwhile in Cafeteria….----------------------------------

"Seto, you do know she was right…" Whispered Mokuba. Seto quickly glanced up at his brother. The cute, innocent eyes stared back, blinking occasionally. Seto sighed. Mokuba took this as a reply.

"You sometimes can get quite cruel, Big Brother." Mokuba continued charming Seto to silence with those eyes of his. "And you shouldn't have been mean to her…"

"Mokuba, I see you're logic…" Seto murmured to himself. Perhaps he _was_ too harsh on her. Then he remembered the tears. He's only cried a few times in his life, but he knew how crappy it felt.

"I'll be right back, Mokuba." Seto got off the bench and walked out the door.

"Seto…" Mokuba's eyes followed him until the door slammed shut.

Aikata had put up her manga. Her emerald eyes scanned Yugi and company talking. They were laughing, and looked like they were having a good time.

_Wow, I wish I had friends like that._ She thought, her hand propping her head up. She sighed, and then looked down at her feet. She felt tears coming. _I've **never** had friends like that before…_

"Kaiki?" She looked up tearfully. It was Seto. She put her head back down; he wasn't the one she wanted to see right now.

"Look, I came to say…" Seto bit his lip. Goddamn, this was going to be hard for him. "I came to say I'm sorry." She looked up again at him, confused.

"Well, thanks, I guess…" She put her head back down. Seto's eyes flashed. Anger boiled up inside of him. Why was she still mad! _You sometimes can get quite cruel, Big Brother…_ Seto quickly calmed down though. Maybe he should give her a token of his apology or something like that…

"Look, I'm really sorry. In fact, I'll go to the mall with you today and I'll buy you one thing, anything you want. Ok, happy?" Seto sighed. He knew he was putting himself through a living hell, but it would show Mokuba that he wasn't completely heartless.

"Fine." She murmured. Then her eyes narrowed at him. "This isn't some kind of date, right, Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes, I'm confessing my undying love for you." Seto said sarcastically. The word "love" caught Aikata by surprise. "No, you idiot, I'm just buying your forgiveness!"

Aikata's eyes narrowed again. "You're going to regret taking _me_ to the mall, Seto Kaiba."

((I just thought that was a great cliffhanger, so I stopped there. XD Don't you love cliffies? I know I sure like to write them. ;D))

**-Fin Chapter Two;; "You sometimes can get quite cruel, Big Brother."-**

_Please Read and Review!_


	3. Mall Part One

((Hello everyone! As you might recall, Aikata and Seto are going to the mall! (Hey, I made a rhyme!) Anyways, despite that the mall is mine and Emma's worst enemy hissss, I'm sure they'll have a good time. 3 What expensive item will Aikata buy? Find out by reading!

_Ok, chapter dedicated to Marissa, who probably would kill to go to the mall. Even though SHE HASN'T READ MY STORY YET! cough cough I hope she likes this Chapter. Thank you!_

Soon after school, Aikata waited for Seto next to the door. She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Seto took is on good time; not anxious to go to hell. Finally he knew the time had come, and he couldn't stall any longer.

He grabbed his briefcase and walked slowly towards the door. Aikata's emerald eyes flashed at him.

"What took you so long?" She asked, glaring at him. "And how are we going to get to the mall anyways, Kaiba?"

"Well, I thought that we could take my car. Roland, my personal assistant-"

Aikata gave a coughed that oddly sounded like _slave_.

Seto ignored it. "Well, he has dropped of my car. _I'll_ be driving, of course." Seto started walking out the door. "Hurry up, Kaiki!"

Aikata ran to catch up to him. "Why can't I drive, Seto?" She asked him innocently, giving him a pleading look. Seto glared at her.

"Don't call me Seto. Anyways, number one, it's my car. Number two, I wouldn't trust you behind a wheel if you were the last designated driver on the planet, Number three-" Seto was cut off.

"Blah, blah, blah. Do you ever shut up?" Aikata asked him, kicking a nearby stone. It hit the tire of a very nice black car; BMW convertible to be specific.

"Don't you go hitting my car, Kaiki!" Seto snapped, checking the tire.

"Whoa. Nice wheels, Kaiba." She looked at the car. She looked at him. "This the one were taking?"

"Yeah." Seto took out the keys and unlocked the car. He stepped in the car, and lowered the top. "Got a problem with that?"

"Oh, none at all." She gave him the innocent look. Then she stepped into the passenger's seat. "Let's move, Kaiba." Seto nodded, and put the keys in the ignition, and turned the car on. He got out of the school parking lot, and turned onto the highway.

"Won't your parents worry about you?" Seto looked into Aikata's eyes through the mirror. "I mean, they can't know you're gone, right?"

"I live alone." Aikata said simply. Seto's face paled.

"Uh, sorry." He murmured, looking down.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road!" shrieked Aikata. Seto looked up. A driver made a vulgar symbol for Seto almost hitting him. He continued looking at the road, and at nothing else. then he thought how anyone could live alone. even he had someone; Mokuba. How he pitied her... Finally, he saw the mall.

"Ok, out of the car, Aikata." He said, getting out himself.

"Wait. Rewind a second." She looked at him. Seto stepped back. The look in her eyes was soft. "You called me by my first name."

"Well, I thought it might make you mad." Seto glared at her.

"No, I don't care what you call me." Aikata smiled sweetly. Seto blushed slightly and turned towards the door.

"Come on, let's go." Seto said, walking in.

"Hey, wait for me!" Aikata ran up to catch to Seto. "Let's hit the video game shop!"

"Whatever." Seto rolled his eyes and followed her. "What do you plan on buying anyways?"

"Ooh, you'll see." She winked at him. "Ah, we're here!" Seto looked in the window and saw a sign.

"Home Video Game System, complete with systems, games, a widescreen TV, and a surround sound system! Only 5 million yen!" Aikata smiled, as she saw Seto's face when he saw the sign.

"That's what you want?" Seto said. Hardly a scratch off his savings. Aikata nodded. "Well, I'll ask if they do delivery." Seto went in to the store. They store clerk looked up.

"I want the Home Video Game System." Seto said, writing a check out for it. "Can you do shipping? I'll throw in 40,000 yen if you do." The store clerk's jaw dropped. He nodded. Seto nodded back, handing him the check.

"Deliver it by tommorrow at..." He turned to her.

"Oh, uh, Apartment 83 in the Rose Complex building." the store clerk wrote it down, and smiled.

"Thank you!" He wrote down something. Seto glared at Aikata.

"Let's go." He said, turning out the door. "Why don't we get something to eat?" Aikata smiled.

((Another short chapter. Hoped you liked it...))

**-Fin Chapter Three, Mall Part One-**

_Please Read and Review!_


End file.
